The Precious One
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: A Sidestory from Necroxirmus fanfiction. Semuanya berawal dari tatap mata, lalu dialog pertama mereka yang konyol. Terkadang takdir itu kejam, tapi bisa berubah menjadi manis. DaiLeon centric.


"Kau mahasiswa baru, benarkah?"

"Anda bisa lihat sendiri."

"Kau terlalu muda untuk masuk universitas, jangan-jangan kau salah masuk gedung sekolah, Kecil."

"Teserah apa katamu."

_Semua berawal dari sana ..._

_Ya, dari sepotong perbincangan konyol itu ..._

_Terkadang takdir itu manis ..._

* * *

><p><strong>My Precious One<strong>

A _**Sidestory**_ from **Necroxirmus**_ fanfiction_.

Present from © Hyucchi

Oneshoot.

DaiLeon pairing.

Rate: T+

Genre(s): Romance & (little) Hurt/Comfort.

**WARNING**(s):  
>AU, Sekuel, Plothole, OOC, Typo, Timeline change, a little lime, AU, and all.<p>

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Enjoy reading~_

.

.

"Hah?" seorang pemuda sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Diantara mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang duduk manis di ruang kelas, dia adalah yang termuda. Atau bahkan terlalu muda untuk seukuran mahasiswa universitas internasional. Awal kau melihatnya, pasti kau akan menatapnya dengan tatapan hina dan tidak percaya.

Tapi berikutnya, kau pasti akan lari terbirit-birit setelah adu kemampuan otak dengannya. Dia terlalu jenius, diakui oleh semua dosen dan guru-gurunya semasa SMA dulu. Karena sering meloncat kelas, tak memungkinkan kenyataan jika anak yang baru berumur lima belas tahun ini sudah menduduki bangku kuliah semester tiga.

Dan sedikit tambahan, ia meloncat semester kedua.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa pintar dan jeniusnya pemuda bersurai pirang ini?

Lalu sekarang, ia menatap sebuah kertas yang diberikan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. _'Kenapa daftar absenku bolong satu? Aku tidak pernah membolos sebelumnya ...'_ ia lantas kebingungan dengan laporan absensinya yang terbaru.

Dalam dunia universitas, absensi sangatlah penting. Jika kau dinasehati panjang lebar oleh guru semasa sekolahmu ketika absen bolong seminggu, maka kau tidak akan diberi nilai C ke atas oleh dosenmu kalau absensimu bolong tiga saja.

Karena itu, pemuda yang dikenal rajin dan tekun bernama Souryuu Leon ini, tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertera pada kertas laporan absensinya. Ekor mata violetnya melirik ke arah nama dosen yang memberi laporan tersebut, kemudian menghela nafas.

'_Si keparat berambut coklat itu ...'_ batinnya kesal. Lalu meremat kertas laporan absensi dan beranjak dari kursi. Ia harus segera meluruskan masalah ini pada dosen yang dianggapnya pembawa sial, keparat, mesum, aneh, gila, dan―yah, banyak lagi julukan biadab yang diberikan Leon untuk dosen satu itu.

Sejak mereka bertemu pandang setengah tahun lalu, rasanya Leon tak bisa sehari saja lepas dari pemuda bermarga Whitney yang menjabat menjadi dosennya.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi kau berpakaian formal lagi, Leon-_chan_."

"Perbaiki ini, Dosen."

"Padahal sekali-sekali aku ingin melihatmu memakai baju yang lebih seksi, _Dear_~,"

"Perbaiki laporan absensiku, Dosen."

Leon menekan kata-katanya dan menatap tajam ke arah pemuda lain. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu membuang jam istirahatnya untuk masuk ke ruang terkutuk ini. Tapi sedikit noda saja pada aktifitasnya di universitas sama sekali bukan keinginan Leon. Ia ingin lulus di sini dengan hasil putih bersih―semua nilai mata pelajarannya A, datang tepat waktu, aktif mengikuti kegiatan universitas, dan salah satunya adalah absensi cermelang.

Pemuda lainnya mengerling nakal, menatap pemuda bersurai pirang yang selalu membuat matanya lapar selama setengah tahun ini. Kulit seputih porselennya menjadi candu tersendiri, pemandangan yang menyegarkan hati setiap mengajar di kelas Leon.

Sejujurnya murid jenius yang dijuluki robot oleh seantero universitas ini, memang tidak memiliki satu absensi bolong. Si dosen muda yang digila-gilai banyak mahasiswa ini hanya sengaja. Agar ia bisa melihat sang pujaan hati datang ke ruangannya. Lalu apa?

Yah, tidak ada salahnya 'kan bermain-main sedikit dengan pemilik wajah _stoic_ itu?

"Jangan marah begitu, _Dear_. Hanya satu, kok. Belum tiga," pemilik surai coklat lembut itu tersenyum kecil. Menatap sang mahasiswa kesayangan yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, belum berniat mendekati meja kerjanya.

"Aku yakin Anda pasti sengaja," tebak Leon, yang memang pada kenyataannya benar. Dosen lainnya menatap lurus ke arah Leon, lalu terkekeh. Sedetik kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku?"

"Matilah kau, Setan." Si pirang yang kehabisan kesabaran pun melempar sumpah serapahnya. Tapi bagi si dosen muda, sumpah itu tidak ada artinya. Ia lebih tertarik dengan bibir seksi sang mahasiswa yang bisa-bisanya mengucapkan kata kasar itu. Oh, sungguh menggoda, begitu pikirnya.

"Kemarilah, _Dear_. Akan kuralat absensi yang begitu kau takuti itu," dan si pirang berwajah datar itu menurut―dengan setengah hati. Ia mendekati meja kerja sang dosen, lalu memutar mendekati dosen berwajah tampan dan penuh kharisma itu. Leon menunjukan kertas laporan absensi, yang sudah rusak karena tadi diremat kasar.

Sang dosen tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan pemuda kesayangannya. "Sebegitu takutkah jika absenmu cacat satu?" Leon tidak menjawab, dalam artian menunggu dosen brengsek itu mau mengganti data absensinya. Dosen bernama Whitney Daigo meletakan kertas tak berguna itu di meja.

Ia menatap Leon dalam artian lain. "Kau cantik seperti biasa, _Dear _..."

Grep.

Daigo memegang kedua lengan Leon, kemudian menarik tubuh itu mendekat ke arahnya. Dipandangnya sepasang mata berwarna ungu yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya, sungguh indah. Dan tidak butuh basa-basi lagi sampai ia menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Merasakan lembut dan kenyal itu entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Dan satu hal yang membuat sang dosen semakin tertarik dengan bibir lembut ini. Leon, tidak pernah membalas ciumannya, sekalipun Daigo sudah memancingnya dengan melumat atau menggigit bibirnya. Si pirang tetap membisu, membiarkan Daigo menikmati tiap inci bibirnya atau mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya.

Ia hanya diam.

Bahkan tidak melawan dengan kedua tangannya jika Daigo menekan-nekan tengkuknya guna memperdalam ciuman.

Daigo melepas ciuman tadi, kemudian kembali mengecupnya. Merasakan bibir itu sepuasnya. Melumat belahan merah muda yang kenyal dan lembut milik Leon. Bibir yang rasanya sudah bagaikan candu sendiri bagi Daigo. Setelah lepas, ia akan kembali mencium dan melumat-lumat bibir Leon.

Grep.

Dengan perlahan, kini sang dosen memindahkan tubuh kecil itu ke meja kerjanya. Membaringkan Leon dengan lembut tanpa melepas ciumannya. Ia lebih suka dengan posisi ini, jujur saja. Karena Leon akan terbaring pasrah di bawahnya tanpa melakukan perlawanan, dan tatapan benci dari pemuda pirang itu semakin membangkitkan nafsu birahinya.

Kembali bibir mereka berdua bertemu, walau hanya Daigo yang dengan antusiasnya mencicipi bibir lawan mainnya. Leon tetap tidak akan melakukan apa pun selain menatap sang dosen. Bahkan tidak peduli ketika lidah Daigo menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menikmati apa pun yang berada di sana.

Daigo melepas ciuman mereka sebentar, kemudian menyeringai. "Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering membolong absensimu, Sayang."

"Matilah kau, Brengsek."

Dan kemudian Daigo kembali membungkan bibir kesukaannya itu dengan bibirnya. Melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka selama jam istirahat berlangsung.

.

.

.

Whitney Daigo itu mengerikan.

Mengerikan dalam artian mengejar apa yang ia sebut cinta. Setelah lulus dari universitas yang berletak di Yunani itu, Leon pun mulai memulai karirnya sebagai guru di sebuah sekolah yang begitu terkenal di Jepang. Sekolah internasional yang katanya hanya dosen-dosen kelas atas yang diperbolehkan menjabat menjadi guru di sana.

Sejujurnya, Leon pindah ke Jepang bukan karena ingin bersaing gengsi di sana. Melainkan menjauh dari Daigo. Dosen semasa kuliahnya dulu, yang menyatakan cinta saat kelulusannya. Sungguh, hal itu sedikit membuat Leon bergidik. Ia mengira jika Daigo hanya ingin mempermainkannya layaknya boneka dan bagi Leon itu tidak masalah.

Tapi ternyata pemuda itu serius. Mengejarnya setiap waktu bagaikan teror. Apa mungkin nanti Leon akan disekapnya lalu dicumbu setiap hari? Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikan cinta seorang Daigo. Mungkin mendekati kata _freak_, atau apalah itu.

Dan satu hal yang Leon lupa.

'_Lagi-lagi kau berpakaian formal, Leon-chan.'_

Bukan kata-kata itu yang diingatnya, melainkan aksen bicara Daigo. Ia adalah orang Jepang. Terbukti dari imbuhan _'-chan'_ yang pernah ditambahkannya setiap memanggil nama Leon. Walau si pirang jijik mendengarnya. Tapi semua itu mengingatkan Leon pada kesalahan fatalnya.

Pergi ke Jepang untuk kabur dari Daigo, sama saja masuk ke dalam kandang singa.

.

.

.

Dan mimpi buruk itu benar-benar datang. Ia yang sudah lulus dari jabatan mahasiswa, membuat Daigo lebih leluasa melecehkan tubuhnya. Memang, Leon tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena ia lebih sayang otak pintarnya daripada tubuh rampingnya.

Tapi yang lebih buruk lagi, Daigo dengan mudahnya mengontrol kehidupannya. Sekali ia berpijak di rumah Leon―di Jepang―, dalam sekali sentakan ia merebut perkerjaan si pirang dan mengunci Leon dalam ikatan pertunangan.

Sungguh, ini mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

Leon menatap cincin berwarna emas yang masih tersemat di jari manisnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. Ia tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Cincin pertunangan sialan itu tidak bisa dilepas dari jarinya. Entah kekuatan terkutuk macam apa yang Daigo pakai untuk semua ini. Leon sedikit bergeser, kemudian baru menyadari jika sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

Sang dosen yang secara mendadak tinggal di kediaman Leon―di Jepang―, tidur tepat di samping Leon. Ranjang Leon berukuran _king-size_, ia sengaja membeli ranjang sebesar itu karena menurutnya lebih nyaman tidur di ranjang yang besar. Tapi itu salah satu kesialannya, Daigo bisa tidur satu ranjang dengannya sekarang.

Jika saja ia tidak rakus dan membeli ukuran mini, mungkin ia bisa menendang dosen brengsek itu untuk tidur di lantai. Membiarnya meriang, demam, kejang-kejang, lalu mati.

Ah, harapan memang tidak semuluk itu.

Gyut.

Kini Leon merasa pelukan itu semakin erat. Dirinya melirik ke arah jendela kamar, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya kembali, pura-pura tidur. Dan dalam kondisi seperti itu, ia bisa mengetahui jika pemuda lainnya sudah tersadar.

Srek.

Daigo melepas pelukannya, lalu berganti posisi menjadi duduk. Dan Leon tidak mempedulikannya, tetap―pura-pura―tidur. Masih dengan mata terpejam, sekarang ia merasakan sebuah lengan mengubah posisi tidurnya―yang tadi menyamping, menjadi terlentang―dengan lembut.

Lalu poni pirangnya dielus penuh sayang.

Deg.

Aneh, ada debaran aneh pada jantungnya ketika tubuhnya diperlakukan selembut itu. Padahal selama ini ia sangat membenci dan ingin membunuh pemuda bersurai coklat di sampingnya. Tapi kenapa tidak sejak dulu ia melakukannya? Ia memiliki kekuatan istimewa sebagai 'Xirmus', tentu memudahkannya membunuh pemuda sialan ini dengan mudah tanpa ketahuan siapa pun.

'_Ke-Kenapa ...'_

Cup.

Kini bibir si pirang dikecup lembut. Leon tahu pasti Daigo yang melakukannya, karena hanya pemuda itu yang berani menciumnya selama ini. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tanpa lumatan penuh nafsu atau seenaknya mengaduk-ngaduk isi mulut Leon dengan lidah. Setelah itu Daigo menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada Leon.

Ia tersenyum lembut dan kembali membelai surai pirang berjambul tiga itu. "Aku menyukaimu, Leon ..."

Blam.

Setelah suara pintu ditutup terdengar, Leon langsung membuka kedua matanya. Tangan kanan Leon mencoba memegang dadanya, memastikan sesuatu. Ternyata benar, ada degupan tak wajar di sana. Daigo memperlakukannya dengan lembut, menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel _'Dear'_. Rasanya aneh, sungguh aneh ...

.

.

.

Kenapa, kenapa mimpi buruk selalu berdatangan?

Leon tak habis pikir, apa Yang Maha Kuasa sebegitu dendam pada kehadirannya, sampai memberikan sederet mimpi buruk yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Setelah pemuda sialan itu merampas perkerjaannya, seenaknya menjadikan Leon tunangannya, sekarang―

"Kondisimu sudah baikan?"

―perasaan itu muncul, di hatinya yang seharusnya tidak ada itu.

Leon hanya membuang muka dan memilih-milih buku di ruang tengah rumahnya. Aktifitas yang paling difavoritkannya adalah membaca. Karena itu ia sengaja membuat rumahnya seperti perpustakaan. Agar ia bisa membaca setiap hari dan kapan pun yang ia mau. Ketika ia sedikit berjinjit, tidak sampai mengambil suatu buku, sebuah tangan mengambilkan untuknya.

Set.

"Nih," Daigo menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang terlihat cukup tua. Leon menerimanya, dengan sedikit enggan. Entah kenapa sejak ia bertemu dengan _Creator_-nya, rasa takut itu semakin menjalar ke hatinya.

"Jangan membaca terlalu lama, _Dear_. Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup agar tidak pingsan seperti waktu itu," nada bicara Daigo terdengar cemas. Tidak seperti biasanya. Leon hanya membuang mukanya angkuh lalu berjalan ke meja baca.

Ia terlalu gengsi untuk menerima kebaikan pemuda bersurai coklat itu, yang baru terlihat sekarang. Daigo begitu perhatian padanya. Leon tahu jika pemuda itu selalu memperlakukan si pirang bagaikan tuan muda yang disayang-sayang. Walau terkadang, kemesumannya yang tiada tanding hanya membuat Leon jengkel sendiri.

Leon tidak mau perasaan ini semakin bertumbuh, karena itu sebisa mungkin ia berjaga jarak dari Daigo. Yang padahal mereka tinggal di satu atap.

Flap.

Flap.

Leon bertopang dagu dan mulai―pura-pura―membaca. Sebenarnya Daigo paling gemas melihat wajah Leon yang sedang membaca. Sorot serius itu tampak manis di kedua manik coklatnya, sampai rasanya Daigo ingin memakan anak itu hidup-hidup.

Tapi mengingat kondisi Leon yang sedang tidak stabil, Daigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda sang tunangan tercinta. Ia hanya menghampiri punggung kecil Leon lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Leon. "Tidurlah kalau sudah selesai membaca. Aku akan mengecek tugas siswa dulu, ya, _Dear_."

Si pirang merengut. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membalasnya―lagi. Tapi tanpa sadar bibir itu berkata. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Perasaan ini, namanya cinta, bukan?

Apa ia sudah tertular manusia brengsek itu?

Leon sudah mengubur jauh-jauh yang namanya perasaan. Ia selalu mengelak pikiran yang mengatakan bahwa, ia telah jatuh cinta pada Whitney Daigo.

Hah? Pada mantan dosen yang mengerikan itu? Leon yakin itu mustahil, ada yang salah pada tubuhnya dan itu bukan jatuh cinta. Ia selalu mengecamkan kalimat itu di pikirannya.

Hatinya telah beku oleh mesin-mesin yang berada dalam tubuh. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai pemuda brengsek yang menghantui kehidupannya itu.

Sampai suatu hari, pernyataan itu berubah menjadi―

'_Robot sepertiku tidak pantas jatuh cinta, dan tidak berhak mendapatkan cinta.'_

Perasaan bencinya pada Daigo kini berubah menjadi perasaan takut. Ia takut jika pemuda yang mencintainya itu tahu kenyataan jika ia bukan manusia biasa. Ia takut jika Daigo menjauhinya karena Leon adalah sebuah monster. Sungguh, ia takut jika hal itu terjadi.

Dulu ia memang ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh Daigo hidup-hidup, membuangnya jauh-jauh dari kehidupan Leon.

Tapi sekarang, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan semua cinta dan kasih sayang dari Daigo. Ia hanya monster, dan alat yang digunakan sang _Creator_ untuk memenuhi ambisiusnya mendapatkan cinta. Ia tak lebih dari alat, dan tak berhak dicintai.

.

.

.

Tuhan itu maha adil ...

Ketika kenyataan sosok asli Leon terbongkar, hal itu tidak membuat pemuda lainnya takut. Melainkan, Daigo dengan lembut memeluk tubuh rapuh Leon, mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang. Menyalurkan semua kasihnya kepada sosok yang dicintainya sejak pandangan pertama. Membuktikan bahwa perasaan cintanya bukan main-main.

Satu kenyataan pahit tidak akan merubah pilihan dan keputusannya. Sekali ia mencintai Leon, maka selamanya ia akan mencintai pemuda itu. "Aku tidak mencintai manusia, kok ..." ucapnya tegas, berani meyakinkan pemuda dingin yang tengah meneteskan air mata.

"Yang kucintai itu hanya satu. Yaitu kau, _Dear_. Souryuu Leon," setelah berkata demikian, ia langsung mengecup bibir Leon yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Selamanya akan menjadi candu bagi Daigo. Leon terkejut, tidak percaya, ia terlalu syok sampai tidak bisa merespon apa pun.

"Sekali pun kau monster atau apa, perasaanku untukmu tetap tidak akan berubah, karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Souryuu Leon untukku, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun," Daigo berbisik lembut dengan suara _bass_-nya. Mengalun di gendang telinga si pirang, membuat Leon semakin terkejut dibuatnya.

Whitney Daigo, yang selama ini dikiranya mengerikan dan gila, ternyata mencintainya dengan tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Tatapan kedua mata coklat itu sangat meyakinkan, mata tidak pernah berbohong. Dan Leon bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, pancaran halus dan tulus dari mata kecoklatan itu padanya.

"A-Ah ..."

"Tiga tahun lagi, kita menikah, yuk?" Daigo mengerling nakal, menggoda tunangannya. Walau sebenarnya ia serius dengan ucapannya itu. Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu saat-saat bisa mengklaim Leon menjadi milik Daigo seutuhnya. Cincin tunangan yang tersemat di jari manis Leon memang sebuah paksaan, jadi tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, jika Daigo melamar sekarang?

Leon mencengkram erat kedua bahu Daigo, air matanya kembali mengalir. Membiarkan Daigo kembali memeluknya penuh cinta dan menyalurkan hasrat sayangnya. Gengsi yang selama ini menjadi tembok pertahanan Leon sudah runtuh, dan air matanya sudah membuktikan semuanya.

Ia hanya makhluk rapuh yang ingin dicintai.

"Dasar Bodoh ..."

.

.

.

Teng.

Teng.

Teng.

Bel terus berbunyi, menandakan jika kedua mempelai tengah berjalan menuju altar. Leon menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan sedikit senyuman. Itu adiknya, Aichi, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik Kai Toshiki seutuhnya. Memang ia sedikit heran, bagaimana caranya Aichi memalsukan data sehingga ia dikira perempuan oleh semua yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan ini―kecuali Kai, ibu dari Kai, dan Leon―.

Mereka berdua tampak serasi dan bahagia. Leon pun senang sudah menjalin ikatan rukun dengan adiknya sejak insiden dua tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia melihat Aichi sudah berdiri di depan altar, mengucapkan sumpah abadi bersama sang pasangan lalu berciuman di depan semua tamu yang hadir.

Gyut.

Leon sedikit kaget ketika sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan dan menatap seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Daigo, bisakah kau tidak berbuat mesum di depan umum?" bisiknya.

Untungnya semua pasang mata tertuju pada Kai dan Aichi. Jadi Leon tidak perlu repot-repot mencari alasan atau kabur jika ada yang melihat perbuatan tidak senonoh Daigo.

"Biar, dong. Kau milikku, jadi aku berhak melakukan apa pun padamu," si rambut coklat membela diri. Semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia meraih dagu milik Leon, mengarahkan pandang si pirang ke arahnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita juga akan menyusul mereka, _Dear_. Kau tenang saja," godanya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Leon. Si pirang sedikit mengerang, dan sekarang semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya. Bagaimana pun juga ini di depan umum, dan ia adalah manusia yang masih memiliki urat malu.

"Be-Berisik ..."

Kemudian Daigo terkekeh melihat tingkah tunangan kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, dan Leon sudah lelah untuk hari ini. Ia ingin tidur segera. Ketika dirinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, dilihatnya Daigo sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Aku menunggumu, _Dear_," ucap Daigo manja. Dan Leon sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kelakuan sang tunangan yang selalu bermanja-manja dengannya itu. Ia melangkah mendekati pemuda lainnya.

"Menunggu untuk ap―"

Greb.

Tiba-tiba Daigo menarik sang tunangan ke pangkuannya, lalu memeluk pinggang Leon posesif. Si pirang sedikit terkejut. Walau sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi datar. Tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti juga sudah biasa baginya. Daigo terlalu mesum dan posesif jika hanya berdua saja dengan sang tunangan.

Cup.

Daigo mengecup bibir merah muda itu dengan lembut, sedikit melumat-lumatnya. Dan Leon menerimanya, memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Daigo mencicipi bibir kenyalnya itu. Tapi si pirang dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang bergerak masuk ke dalam celana piyamanya. Sontak ia langsung mendorong bahu Daigo dan melepas ciuman mereka sepihak.

"A-Apa yang―" dan matanya langsung membulat melihat tangan Daigo, yang sekarang sudah berani masuk ke area selangkahannya. Baru saja ia ingin protes, tapi gerakan tangan Daigo di dalam sana membuat si pirang hampir menjerit.

"Akh!" ini yang pertama bagi Leon untuk dilecehkan sampai tahap ini. Biasanya Daigo hanya mampu meraba-raba dadanya saja, itu pun segera ditendang oleh Leon tepat di wajah. Tapi sekarang― "Da-Daigo, ta-tanganmu ..."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Daigo, meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Padahal tangannya sudah bertindak duluan.

"Hah?" Leon menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Sungguh menggemaskan, begitu batin pemuda lainnya. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Leon mengerti. Ia pernah mendengar cerita frontal adiknya tentang bagaimana dirinya melakukan seks dengan Kai. Dan hal itu sungguh membuat Leon ingin mencuci otak adiknya yang mesum itu.

Ia lupa jika di dekatnya juga terdapat orang yang lebih mesum, yang tak lain adalah tunangannya sendiri.

Gyut.

Leon mencengkram kedua bahu Daigo erat. Rasa aneh menjalar di tubuhnya, mungkin ia sedikit terangsang. Dan Daigo hanya menyeringai melihatnya. "Boleh, tidak?"

Si pirang melirik kedua manik coklat Daigo yang menatapnya penuh harap. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang masa-masa jantannya dan tidak sabar untuk meng-_grepe-grepe_ tunangan kesayangannya. Tidak bersuara, Leon hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Sungguh, ia malu sekali. Tapi ia tidak tega menolak Daigo.

"Asyik~," Daigo yang mendapat signal hijau dari Leon pun meloncat girang. Ia mengeluarkan kembali tangannya setelah asyik menggoda Leon, lalu menghempaskan tubuh ramping itu di ranjang tidur mereka.

Bruk.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan, tenang saja ..." bisik Daigo meyakinkan. Leon mengangguk kecil, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah membiarkan beruang buas di depannya mendapat jatah. Tapi di sisi lain ia menikmatinya. Di sudut hati kecilnya ia merasa nyaman setiap tangan itu menyentuhnya, setiap kehangatan di tubuh itu terbagi padanya, Leon menyukainya.

Ia merasa sangat spesial, sekalipun awalnya ia menutup hati ini rapat-rapat pada cinta.

"Kau sungguh berharga bagiku, Dear." dan desahan keduanya mengalun indah di malam itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**The End**

.

.

**A/N:** Apaan, nih? *pasang-tampang-tablo* /laludilemparteflon/ Hai, semuanya. Maaf jika fanfict random ini muncul tiba-tiba, hehehehe. Di sudut hati, kami hanya merasa tidak puas dengan pairing minor ini di fic NX, jadi kamu buat sidestory-nya. Aneh? Abal? Alur buru-buru? Iya, kami bisa menjamin jika hal itu benar, muahahaha. Maaf, ya, kalau banyak skip dan bolong-bolong(?)nya, kami harap kalian puas dengan fanfict ini, berhubung fict NX sudah discontinued *senyum-miris*. Sampai jumpa di fict kami yang lain. Dan jangan minta kami buat fict grepe-grepe-an mereka! *tatapan-macan* /ditampar. See you!


End file.
